How to Get a Girl
by Pollie T
Summary: How DO you get a girl to go with you to a middle school dance anyway? The 'Ruffs know the answer...but they all have different opinions! Might as well make a bet to see who can get their counterpart's acceptance first, right? Right, since bets are the way to solve EVERYTHING./TWO-SHOT/ -THIS WAS DELETED BUT I RELOADED IT. OG STORY BY KATTY 'TACO' KISSES. I OWN NOTHING-just a fan
1. Chapter 1

**Happy (very late) Valentine's Day! I had a nice time getting chocolates from that special someone of mine that isn't mine yet but still! OuO**

 **Sorry I'm so inactive. School...**

 _ **Disclaimer: Nope. Just Bullet.**_

* * *

"I can't believe it's THIS day. I don't like it one bit!" Butch crossed his arms and scowled as he followed his brothers inside Pokey Arts Middle School.

Brick rolled his eyes, took off his cap and smacked Butch's head. "Ahh, shuddup. We already know!"Boomer nodded his head in agreement. "Yea; we don't like it either ya know!"

"Nobody asked you!" Butch countered back quickly.

Bullet tilted his head. "What's today anyway? Ain't it just Thursday?"

"Nope!" Boomer exclaimed back. "It's Valentine's Day!"

"And what's a 'Valentine's Day' anyway?" Bullet looked around at all the hearts and ribbons hanging up on the school lockers and walls as they passed by. "What's so important about it?"Boomer looked at the brunette. "Well my bro, it's the day where guys like us be gentlemen and ask out ladies politely on dates, or be their girlfriends!"

Brick raised an eyebrow. "Gentlemen?"

"Politely?" Butch added, also raising his eyebrow.

Boomer blinked. "Well yea! That's what it's all about, right?"

Butch and Brick looked at each other before staring at their blonde brother blankly. In unison, they shouted, "NO!", scowling at him in the process."It's _clearly_ about forcing the lady to go on dates with ya!" Butch laughed.

"You're treating them as if they're delicate!" Butch countered. "All girls ain't delicate ya know. Take Buttercup as an example. Sure, she's weaker than me, but she is _not_ some flower."Brick scowled. "You guys. My idea is ALWAYS best. I'm leader of you guys, AND smarter!"

Bullet blinked twice before frowning. "Tomatoes you guys. Instead of arguing, make up something, like a bet..."

Brick smirked. "That's exactly what we'll do!"

"First person to ask a girl to the upcoming dance wins?" Boomer grinned. "First person to ask their _counterpart_ to the upcoming dance wins." He crossed his arms with satisfaction.

"What? No!" Butch growled. "But-"

"CHIIIIIICKENNNN!" Brick shouted loudly. "BUTCH FULLER IS A CHICKEN EVERYONE!"

Buttercup, who was by them at the time, quickly slapped up Brick. "Aw, yea! Who don't know _that_!?" She laughed and walked away from the brothers.

Butch huffed out air, his flustered face getting back to normal. "Fine! Losers have to do all of the winner's wishes!"Brick nodded. "Cool! So it's a deal?" He stuck his hand out.

Brick quickly placed his hand on top, followed by Boomer. Bullet stared at the three hands placed on top of each other before placing his hand on to for the heck of it and because he's not _that_ chicken. The four brothers looked at each other before Brick spoke up.

 _"May the best person win."_

* * *

 **** **MAKING IT A TWO-SHOT. SORRY IT'S SHORT, BUT, UM, I LOVE YOU GUYS A LOT SO THAT MAKES UP FOR IT OuO**


	2. Chapter 2

**Not saying anything!**

 ** _Disclaimer: Nope. Just Bullet._** **Again *le sigh***

* * *

Boomer grinned widely as he saw Bubbles skip by. "This'll be easier than eating a yummy blueberry pie~!" he sang to himself. Placing his hands in his pockets, he started to walk towards his counterpart.

"Oh, hey Boomer!" Bubbles greeted him happily.

Boomer just waved back in response. "Well, ya see Bubs, I was-"

The homeroom bell cut him off.

Bubbles began to skip towards her class, which so happened to be Math. "Sorry Boomie, maybe it can wait!" She giggled and skipped away.

Boomer blinked as he headed towards Science. "Ok... so maybe _not_ a piece of blueberry pie..." He sighed. Why didn't he and Bubbles share any classes except for periods 4-6?

* * *

Brick looked at the note he had just wrote:

 _'Bloss, go w/ me 2 da dance.'_

Simple enough.

He folded it into a tiny square while watching to see when the teacher would turn his back. Once he did, Brick slid the paper to Mike. "Pass this to Blossom." he whispered. Mike, being a boy of few words, simply nodded and passed it forwards.

A couple minutes later, Brick got his not back.

 _'What? No! Is_ _ **that**_ _any way to ask a lady?'_

Brick growled lowly. The note trick would work on all the girls! He thought for a second before nodding, knowing what he had to do.

 _'Ugh, fine. Plese?'_

He didn't get a note back after that.

* * *

As soon as the Social Studies teacher marched out to go to the restroom (which all the kids knew he was going to go have some lip with the Spanish teacher), Butch marched boldly to Buttercup's desk.

Buttercup's mouth instantly curled into a frown. "Oh my gosh, go awa-"

Butch interrupted her by placing his elbows on the 'Puff's desk and saying, "Go on a date with me for the dance."

Buttercup stared at him blankly. "What?" she asked flatly.

"Ok, so slow motion it is." Butch muttered, thinking Buttercup was being a slow puppy. "Gooooooo. Oooooon. Aaaaa. Daaa-"

"I heard you stupid!" Buttercup sent a punch to his gut, making him fall backwards. "And no! You didn't even say it in the form of a question!"

Butch groaned in pain quietly. "Who said I was asking?" he replied to the statement with a wide smirk.

...

Butch stumbled out the classroom, placing his tongue where his new gap in his mouth was located. In his hand, he held a tooth. "Ahhh, so she's hard to get eh?" he asked himself as he struggled, but managed, to walk himself to the nurse's office. He wiggled his eyebrows. "I be liking that~"

* * *

Bullet blew a strand of his brown hair from his face, seeming to look deep in thought. He began to wiggle around, first slouching in his chair, then sitting up straight in the matter of seconds. He'd pick his head up and place it down a few minutes later.

 _'I don't even get what this day's for anyway.'_ He thought mentally. _'How do you even ask anyway? Pfft, seems as if I automatically losey-wosey.'_ He pouted in complete disgust, thinking of all the brutal things each of his brothers might do to the ones who lost.

Brick? Something smart and educating that'll hurt his brain.

Boomer? Something _way_ too nice for even Bullet's liking.

Butch? Bullet couldn't think of a way to describe how brutal things would be.

Yep, he was in trouble. And there was no way even his brilliant mind could think of to get out of it.

* * *

Boomer sighed in great relief as he saw no sign of any of his brothers getting anywhere with their counterparts.

Not that he was worrying or anything. He had his whole plan in the bag, and he was gonna win this bet easily. No doubt about that.

To the blonde's advantage, Bubbles just so happened to sit exactly to the left of him. All he had to do was turn to her and ask. And knowing how nice Bubbles was, he knew that she'd say yes, charm or not.

But he had to use his gentleman personality, just to prove a point to his brothers.

As soon as the blonde turned his head and opened his mouth, the teacher threw a ruler at him. His eyes widened as the ruler missed his face by just an inch, or even shorter.

"Boomer. Principle's office. Detention after school. Leave." The Social Studies teacher's voice gave him chills down his spleen.

Boomer frowned then nodded. "Y-Yes Ms. Diana. Sorry t-to interrupt ya-"

"You." Ms. Diana glarred daggers at the 'Ruff. "Use proper grammar in this class! You don't take English just to play around; start paying attention more!"

Boomer growled lowly. He scrambled out of his seat and angrily marches his way to his doom. "Why is this so hard!?"

* * *

"I know you want me."

Blossom sighed as deep as she could once she saw Brick standing in front of her. "My goodness Brick. No. No. And no. What do you not understand?"

Brick grinned and elbowed her on her side. "Why you're being so in denial is what I don't understand." he said, keeping his cheeky grin on his face.

"I-I'm not in denial!" Blossom shouted, getting attention from other students. Stay away from me! Jeez!" She then an away from him.

"...Darn it." Brick muttered. "Why does she gotta be so delusional? Stupid Pinky."

"I'M NOT IN DENIAL BRICK HEAD."

"Nicknaming is my job hun~"

Blossom turned the corner quickly. "Well MY job is to get away from creeps, starting AND ending with YOU... dearest!" she countered back before going away.

Brick pouted. "D'aww~ She'll be coming to me soon."

* * *

Buttercup walked outside the school building as she heard a bell, signaling her free period. She whistled a light tune as she walked sat down quietly on the green grass, one arm on the ground while the other was placed on her knee. She raised her head up to look at the sky, actually enjoying how quickly the clouds moved. Yep, everything is-

"BUTTERBUTT. UP HERE. IN THIS TREE. IT'S ME, BUTCH."

-or, _was,_ peaceful.

Buttercup did the lowest growl she could muster without snapping at the boy. He was hanging from a big and sturdy branch, staying evenly balanced. His jet black hair softly touched the 'Puff's head as he hung upside down. She could still see that nerve wrecking smirk of his that she's have to see for most of the school year.

"Go. _Now._ " Buttercup's glare went deep into the 'Ruff's probably non-existing soul. "I'm _not_ playing around."

"I ain't either. I'm being so cereal Butternut that it's not even funny." Though he said this with a serious tone, his smirk never left his face. "Go with me."

"No."

"Wow. Um, so, please then?"

"No."

"Ugh, you're so needy. _Pretty please_?"

" **NO!** "

Butch frowned, which looked like a smile from Buttercup's perspective. "Well, if you don't want to, I'll make you want to!"

Buttercup tried to contain her laughter. "Oh yea? And how in the world will you _possibly_ do that Butchie b-?"

Butch interrupted her by quickly kissing her nose lightly. Knowing that Buttercup has fast reactions and he had even faster ones, he flew away inside the building, shouting over his shoulder, "How about YOU figure that out!"

Buttercup struggled to keep her blush from her cheeks, but failed. "Ugh. N-nicely played Butch." she said to no one in particular. "Nicely. Played."

* * *

Bullet gasped as he looked at the time. It was last period, and the day was almost over.

Time was running out and he made no progress whatsoever. Though it was a bit his fault. A kid gave him a full bag of tomatoes and he was _not_ passing up the chance to eat them in class, even if it did mean getting kicked out of class three times and a detention the next day. Yep. Definitely worth it though.

Bullet's mind was blank. He knew there was a bet... but what in the world was it about again? All he saw was a bunch of squealing girls and hearts hanging up everywhere. Nothing to bet about, right?

"Was there even a bet?" he asked himself as he heard the bell ring, signaling him to get out of class. He got up. "Hmm..."

"Hmm?" Bunny raised an eyebrow as he talked to himself. "What's the problem Bull?"

"It's Bullet Bun-Bun, not Bull."

"Well it's _Bunny_ Bull, not Bun-Bun!"

Bullet pouted and attempted to roll his eyes. "Heh. I'm trying to figure something out though. My brothers and I had bet on something, but I forgot on what!"

"...Dumby!" Bunny scowled. "You KNOW it's Valentine's Day! It might be something romantic based!"

"Oh yea! It is that day! Now I remember!" The brunette 'Ruff grinned. "Hey Bunny, wanna go on a date with me to that dance?"

Bunny shrugged. "Uh, sure, I guess."

Bullet gasped happily and yelled, "I WIN!" as loud as he could, just so his brothers could hear.

They certainly did.

"CRUD!" Butch shouted as Bullet walked up with his smug grin. "I gave Butters a _kiss on the freaking nose_ for NOTHING!"

Brick frowned deeply. "This was a waste of my precious time."

Boomer nodded in agreement. "Though you gotta feel bad for Butch. I saw Buttercup recently and she doesn't look pleased..."

Butch groaned. His groan got louder once he saw Buttercup marching towards him.

She stopped in front of him. "...Pick me up at 6, nothing too early and nothing too late, got it?" the green 'Puff said, her mouth placed in a scowl. Before Butch could answer, she marched away.

"IF ONLY THAT COULD'VE BEEN DONE EARLIER." Butch dropped onto his knees and put on the deepest pout he could muster up. "Now BULLET of all people won! Stupid freaking bet!"

Blossom, who was nearby, gasped in delight. "I KNEW it was a bet!" The leader of the 'Puffs marched over to Brick. "That's why I said no to you!"

"What!?" Brick was shocked. "You... you wanted me to lose? You're... you're evil!"

"And you're not?" Bunny rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Blossom grinned. "You are SUCH a Brick Head! I'm not stupid! And sure, you can take me _now_ since you lost."

Brick growled. "Never in a million years-"

Bullet chuckled evilly. "You have to. I _wish it_."

Brick struggled not to strangle his younger brother. "Fine." he said through his teeth. He turned towards Blossom. "Just fine. **Fine!** " He flew out of the school, more outraged than ever.

Bunny whistled lowly. "Well. Never seen him like that before."

"You should see what he does when you dye his hair!" Boomer and Bullet exclaimed happily in unison, having an evil glint in their eyes.

Blossom laughed. "That's amusing! I shall keep these things in mind~"

"Whoa, Lil' Red Riding Hood got BACK." Butch laughed, giving her a high five. Blossom laughed loudly before waving goodbye to the rest.

A silence formed.

"Hey guys!" Bubbles exclaimed happily, skipping happily towards them. She faced Boomer. "So, you've been wanting to tell me something _all day_ and I, like, never got to hear. Sorry..." Boomer shook his head, signaling that it was fine. "What's up?"

Bullet faced Butch and Bunny. "Should he-"

"Yes." the green 'Ruff and purple 'Puff said in unison, nodding their heads. The three faced Boomer.

"Gosh, I hate you guys..." the blonde 'Ruff muttered under his breath. With his head lifted up and his eyes closed, he asked, "Bubs, will I have the honor of taking you to the School Dance tonight?" _'Might as well keep the gentleman traits a goin'...'_ he thought to himself.

Bubbles inhaled deeply.

"Uh oh... Take cover!" Bunny yelled loudly. Every student froze and plugged their ears with their fingers.

Bubbles eyes seemed to sparkle. "OHMYGOSH A MILLION TIMES YES. I HAVE BEEN _WAITING_ FOR YOU TO ASK THAT BOOMIE, AND YOU FINALLY DID. I WISH I DIDN'T HAVE TO WAIT TO HEAR THAT, BUT I DID HAVE TO WAIT, AND I SHOULD'VE JUST LISTENED TO YOU EARLIER AND EEEEEEEEEEE!" She stopped once she saw that she broke a window. She blushed in embarrassment. "Ooops... was I that loud?"

"YES!" everyone shouted back.

The blonde 'Puff squeaked. "Sorry..." She shuffled her way to the exit, avoiding the glares of students and teachers by looking down meekily.

"...Go comfort your date Boomer." Bullet commanded. Bunny and Butch tried to hold in their laughter.

Boomer shot the brunette a glare. "I HATE YOU BULLET."

"Love ya too; see ya at home big tomato brother!" Bullet shooed his brother off. Butch was doubling over with laughter while Bunny giggled loudly.

Bullet smirked. "Butch, you go comfort your Butters too." Butch immediately stopped laughing and frowned deeply before trudging away.

Bunny's giggles got louder. "You sure are funny Bull!" she laughed before flying away.

"Yea I am- wait, it's BULLET."

* * *

 **Katty: Yep. So EVERYONE won a date! But Bullet won the overall thing... yea... And sorry if some parts sucked...**

 **Butch: Bullet's a cheater cheater pumpkin eater, had a girl and couldn't keep her!**

 **Bullet: Pumpkins are nasty though! OnO And I have Bunny!**

 **Bunny: *le confused* Wait, say what now? O/v/O**

 **Katty: Ok, goodbye! And I WILL keep this a two-shot. I will. I'm not gonna add something else. Never ever ever.**

 **Never.**

 **I'm serious.**

 **Because I might fail at one-shots, but NOT at two-shots.**

 **This goes out to you marisa lee. Pfft, LOL XD**


End file.
